What it Means to Evolve
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Shinichi finally properly introduces his parasite and Kana on a date of theirs, and her acceptance of him only grows as the creature's level of human understanding becomes sufficient.


"Shinichi. You've been in something of a bliss lately. What made such a change in you?" the boy looked over at his parasite.

"Remember when you teased me about possibly mating with Kana?"

"I was being serious, but yes, I remember."

"Well. I finally tied the knot. We mated, yesterday." The parasite's eyes widened slightly.

"I knew I felt an ecstatic sensation run through you while I was in my sleep state. I wish I'd been awake for it now." The creature seemed to make an almost pouting expression, crossing his arms and turning away from his host.

"Ah, sorry about that. At least we won't have to fight with your kind all that much anymore. That's good, right?" he said, hoping Miki wouldn't be rendered useless anytime soon. His phone buzzed in his pocket, making him forget this anxiety. A text from Kana, Tamiya Reiko, and… Murano. He decided he'd reply to all of them, but he wasn't looking forward to what Murano had to say. Considering how their last meet up had gone, it probably wasn't anything that he would have hoped to hear.

 **Kana: Hey, Shinichi-kun. Are you busy today?**

 **Shinichi: Not at all, how about you, Kana-san? What do you have in mind?**

Waiting for her reply, he then took a breath, and read Tamiya Reiko's text. She was hardly a level up from facing Murano.

 **Tamiya: Shinichi, I am interested in learning how human mothers take care of their children, and I'd like to know how your diet serves to nourish Miki.**

 **Shinichi: What time would you want to meet, what day and where?**

Finally, he had the courage to read the text from the person he once cared for the most in his life.

 **Murano: I want you to know that I don't plan to stick around anymore. But before I go, please, tell me. What made you change so much? He thought long and hard, reading the message over and over again to find the most accurate response to the question.**

 **Shinichi: When I went to go visit my dad, and I didn't come back for a while… I don't think I ever told you this. But my mom died. Dad fell to alcohol, so I couldn't just depend on him or other people for support after that. I had to learn to be strong. I had to learn to be strong enough to hold some hope for the both of us.**

Silence fell over the room for a few minutes, leaving him alone with his past. Miki stretched over to the computer, logging in and beginning to conduct some research. The tapping of the keys must have been a way for him to ease the awkward quiet. Shinichi's phone finally buzzed in his pocket, making him breathe a sigh of relief as the subjective eternity that had squeezed into five minutes ended. He'd received two texts, a new one from Kana and a new one from Tamiya.

 **Kana: Let's go to the mall together. I want your opinion on my clothing choices now that we're dating… and stuff. *blushing emoji***

 **Shinichi: Sounds good, I'll see you at 2:25PM, at the fountain in front of the place?**

Waiting for another reply, he read Tamiya's response to his message.

 **Tamiya: We could meet at the steakhouse, seventy-five meters to the left of your highschool, at 5:45PM. Is that convenient for your schedule?**

 **Shinichi: I don't know yet… I'll message you when I know for sure, is that alright?**

 **Tamiya: Fine. I'll be patient then and wait til you're certain.**

He switched to Kana's messages, as she'd gotten back to him while he was conversing with Tamiya of the possible meeting.

 **Kana: Okay, that sounds good. See you then, Shinichi-kun. *blowing hearts emoji***

 **Shinichi: I'll see you then. Love you, Kana-san. *heart emoji***

 **Kana: I love you too. *heart emoji***

…

Shinichi jogged to the fountain, arriving in record time with his heightened abilities. Kana was waiting, right on time, and he was only a minute late. She hugged him, and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for coming." she said happily, walking into the department store with her hand in is.

"No problem. I like being around you." He replied. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked, watching her face turn pink, and she switched from foot to foot in a nervous sort of dance. "Do shita?" Shinichi laughed,

"W-Well… there's this lingerie shop. I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out some pretty things for when we… you know." Shinichi's face also took on a shade of cherry in his cheeks as he understood what she was referring to.

"Ah…" he agreed after some thinking. "We could do that." Her face broke into a full smile, and she tacklehugged him gratefully, looking up at him with her sparkling dark eyes.

"Arigato, Shinichi-kun. It means a lot that you're willing to do this stuff with me, since I know how shy you are at heart." He put a hand on her head, smiling back at her.

"Come on, let's do this." Shinichi followed and entered the lingerie shop with Kana, earning some flirtatious stares from girls who were alone and girls who were not. Kana picked out a handful of options, disappearing into the changing stall of the small room offered for trying on garments. He took a few deep breaths before she opened the door to reveal her lingerie choice. Yellow and pink lace on gray cotton covered her breasts and thighs, leaving him gaping at the sight of her.

"What do you think, Shinichi-kun? You can ask your right hand for some advice, if you want…" Miki opened his on Shinichi's finger, staring her up and down with curiosity.

"Hmm… well, as far as the fit, it's excellent, But the colours are too pale for your skin, and I think naughty is more your style than nice." The parasite concluded.

"M-Miki…" Shinichi protested, blushing like crazy.

"Wow, your right arm is really smart, Shinichi. What's your name, _kiseijuu_?" she asked

"Not so loud… this room is only separated by a door from the others." The host warned.

"Miki. You're Shinichi's mate, aren't you?" he replied to Kana.

"Ah, I'm his girlfriend." She agreed. "I'll try the rest on now. Keep giving your opinions and help Shinichi-kun decide which ones are the best on me." She disappeared into the changing stall again. She went in and out, white lace with gold accents, (no) black lace with purple shoulder bows and silver chain accents, (yes) red lace with white trim and onyx accents, (yes) gray satin with hot pink lace (no) and finally, the most beautiful of her choices, a white tulle short gown, accented with red roses and black chain accents at the chest. Shinichi nodded yes, amazed by how beautiful his girlfriend looked in the lingerie. He turned to Miki, who a blinked a quiet, certain yes. The couple left the lingerie shop, Shinichi eyeing his watch. It was 3:05PM.

Kana decided she wanted to see Shinichi in some new clothes. She pushed him into the men's section of Macy's, and Miki gave his objective opinion on what options looked best with his fair skin, dark hair, and slim frame. The first outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, (he was surprised that he liked how snug the fit was) a blue and white checked button up, and leather black sneakers with red laces. Kana clapped, pleased with the look. The next choice was a graphic t-shirt of a mahogany dream catcher on a white shirt, it's cross stitchings a deep blue green, and brown boots with straight-legged blue jeans. Another sure yes from Kana. The last outfit was a deep red v neck with a black tree painted on the front, etched with white kanji characters on each branch. The jeans were grey, and the shoe choice was a pair of black leather boots with brown laces and gold chain accents. The last accessories were tribal tattoo chokers and bracelets, the black velvet winding around his neck and wrists.

Kana tackled Shinichi happily, glad to see her boyfriend taking on a sense of style. _He looks so handsome and cool…_ she thought, blushing madly as she applauded herself and Miki on the clothing options. The two split the cost between the clothes, as they had with Kana's lingerie, and decided to get some lunch. It was 4:00PM. They bought bentos, crabmeat and seaweed salad, making conversation in the food court. Kana wanted to know about Miki, who wrote his answers to her questions on the napkin in sharpie to avoid being too obvious to the people around them. By the end of lunch, she knew what Miki liked, disliked, and found the most peculiar about humans. She knew how Shinichi and him came to be friends, even though he was a parasite. She knew how well he understood Shinichi's human nature now, his comprehension of emotion.

It was 5:00 when the three of them finished lunch and conversation, taking their purchases and finding their way out of the labyrinth of stores. Kana and Miki both seemed on edge as the sun set, the air seeming to become bitter in its intent. Shinichi took note and braced himself, thinking it might be a parasite. The threat he'd been waiting for wasn't at all what he expected. It was his father, drunk and deluded, stumbling out of the shadows of some alleyway bar. He was angry, gun in hand and cursing to himself as he approached Miki, Shinichi, and Kana.

"T-Tou-san…" Shinichi murmured, stepping in front of Kana protectively.

"Oh it's you, Shinichi," he slurred. "Who's that little whore behind you? You gonna let her die like you did your mother?" the words stung so bad, Miki reminding Shinichi not to be fooled like he was when the parasite took over his mom. "Or are you going to up and become someone else like before?"

"Stop it." Shinichi said, repressed anger building up inside him, as he squeezed Kana's hand tightly behind him while she gripped their bags tensely.

"You… you are not my son… You're not my son. You're the monster that took my wife away from me!"

 _"_ _Damare!_ " Shinichi shouted, taking a bullet to his shoulder before knocking the wind from his father's lungs in one punch. He coughed up blood and saliva, sputtering and choking momentarily before sliding down the wall, unconscious. Kana held Shinichi from behind, examining the bullet wound in his shoulder. It had dug out a trail of flesh, staining his plain white shirt.

"Shinichi-kun, you're hurt. Let's call the police and get you and your dad some help." Kana said.

"I agree." Miki said. "But it would not be wise to trust your father around you anytime soon." Shinichi did as he was advised, depressed, but allowing the nurses to bandage and disinfect his gunshot wound. He explained the story to the police, how is drunk dad had shot at him and Kana. He made sure they did something about the internal bleeding the man was probably suffering from the strong punch to the gut. He replied to Tamiya's last text while in the hospital, typing: **Sorry I couldn't make it. There was a little family incident.** Settling into bed with his girlfriend at her house after he was bandaged, she did her best to comfort him, dressing up in Shinichi's lingerie of choice and making love to him to the best of her ability. She thrust her hips down on his, appreciating every moan of delight that exited his mouth, kissing him avidly to ease his pain.

Climaxing, he thanked Kana, holding her close for a few moments before getting up and trashing the condom, and cleaning up with her, back to back in the shower. Clean and in a calmer state of mind, Shinichi allowed Kana to snuggled up in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. Eventually, the two fell asleep, their synchronised breathing serving as effectively as any lullaby. Shinichi woke in the morning, realizing he'd slept without nightmares. The girl he'd grown so fond of in the past week and a half that he'd known her was still sleeping, a very peaceful look on her face. Miki, who'd apparently decided to take his rest in the wee hours of the morning, opened his eye on Shinichi's fingertip, observing her similarly in manner to his host.

"Looks like you two are a good match for each other." He noted, referring to the more restful sleep she brought to the boy. "I'm sorry I ever looked for a reason not to trust her. She's really been understanding of you, for a human." Shinichi nodded, listening to his parasites thoughts, though his own were still on his father. Miki attempted to comfort him. "I know you're still disturbed by what your father said to you last night. But he was intoxicated. He didn't know what he was saying."

"Ah, but he told me I'm the same monster that took Kaa-san away from us. Do you think he knows?" Miki shook his head.

"Even if he does, he'll recall everything as a blur of alcohol induced nonsense, a drunken dream."

"I really hope you're right." Kana suddenly stirred in Shinichi's arms.

"Ohayo, Shinichi-kun, Miki." She said. She looked over at the two of them, and her eyes staring into his immediately lifted his mood a bit.

"Are you feeling better about what happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Ah, now that you're awake I am." He replied, brushing some hair back from her face.

"Kana. Please, try to have intercourse regularly with Shinichi." The said boy blushed, causing Kana to laugh. "The effects of this human behavior appear to be therapeutic in nature."

"You're really good to him, you know. You're so kind to look after him the way you do." The parasite used two of Shinichi's fingers as his arms, crossing them as he looked away.

"I'm simply maintaining our wellbeing. Shinichi, be useful and play a piece on the stereo. It brings me contentment."

"I know." Shinichi said, hooking his i-Pod up to the stereo and selecting "Krone" from the titles. "You're part of me, after all. That means you've learned enough to appreciate some parts of being human."

 **The End.**


End file.
